pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Inquisitor Rasmus Devatica
"Rasmus Devatica and his holy order will find a reason to purge you from this world. He sees the heretic within us all." Rasmus is a "blessed" foot knight who proclaims himself the savior of Pendor, and the eradicator of Heretics and false idols. His intelligence, charisma and battle prowess gained him many followers who see him as a holy being that clean Pendor from Heretics and other evils. Recently, he has learned about the D'Shar god, Vata, and sees his followers as heretics, so he has set out on a mission to cleanse them from Pendor as well. Rasmus thinks hammers are divine weapons to clean the lands from all evil, including the D'Shar, so both he and his followers use them. He is equipped with a Battle Hammer and an Ancient Engraved Shield. His army is huge, made up of loyal followers, as well as some elite mercenaries who see him as a good commander and a great opportunity to obtain fame, lands, glory, and wealth. Rasmus welcome these mercenaries as they provide the much needed cavalry and ranged units to his infantry army. He can be captured and freed for a Qualis Gem or a large pouch of diamonds. His army generally numbers 300-500 men, and consists of the following: * 200-250 Mercenary Cavalryman * 100-150 Mercenary Sharpshooter * 50-100 Inquisitor * 150-200 Battle Brother * 200-250 Cleric While he marches around the D'Shar Principalities, he will keep on recruiting new followers and mercenaries, so periodically, around him, small patrols called Invokers of the Righteous Truth will spawn - they consist of the following: * 1-1 Inquisitor * 5-10 Battle Brother * 5-20 War Priest * 5-15 Mercenary Cavalryman * 5-10 Mercenary Sharpshooter Selecting to trade his freedom for sharing his secrets with your CKO will unlock high tier Heretic gear: * Demonskin * Demon Shield * Heretics Tear Shield Trivia * He was added in 3.9, as well as the minor faction he leads so that the D'Shar would have a threat within their territory like the rest of the factions have (as D'Shar Raiders are only made of small parties and only around Torbah). At first, Singalians were made enemies of D'Shar, but this was latter dismissed and thus the Inquisition were created. * "It is heard that if Eyegrim and Rasmus were to compete in a staring contest, Eyegrim would explode of holy fire!" - Sarleon rumor * "Some say they've witnessed the legendary inquisitor, Rasmus Devatica, take on three Heretic Invokers at once and defeat them all." - Inquisition followers' rumors * "''Even Sheik Shalavan avoids a fight with that lot of murderers led by this 'holy' inquisitor. I cannot imagine what could frighten a man like Shalavan, and I prefer not to!", ''and its true, they will not fight each-other if they meet. Sheik knows a fight will be too bloody and not winnable, Rasmus sees him as a potential ally, as Sheik seeks aswell to see the actual D'Shar fall. Category:Inquisition Category:Unique Spawns